Batman and Catwoman: Family
by Batcomiczone
Summary: The criminals of Gotham form an alliance in hopes to Kill Batman and his allies. This forces Catwoman closer to Batman and his family.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: The Meeting_

Ten million dead! **N ot alive!** That was the price for the head of the Bat.

The many gangs and mobs that constantly fought each other for power in Gotham City, came together for one issue. At a neutral location, a safehouse in the docks, they sat down and negotiated a temporary truce. They agreed that Ten Million dollars would be granted to the individual and/or gang, that took out the Bat. 5 Million for any of his sidekicks. The likes of Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Robin, and Batwoman.

Many big names of the Gotham most wanted list were at this Meeting. From mob leaders like Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone. To gang leaders like Two- face, Penquin, Black Mask, and of course the Joker. Plenty of individual killers were there like Killer croc, Dead-shot, Death-stroke, and Bane.

Selina Kyle was also at this meeting. She put on a good poker face, as if she was excited about this meeting and this truce among all these dangerous madmen. But on the inside she was panicking.

"So we are all in agreement, then." Two-Face announced. "10 million for the Bat, 5 million for each of his pawns. And no sabotage, otherwise you'll be worth a million dead as well. Do we all have a deal?" He asked.

All the criminals packed in the safe house nodded. Evil smiles and twisted grins on their faces.

"It's about to get messy in this mother!" The joker laughed

Selina knew this meant bad news for the man she had deep feelings for. The man these people wanted dead. Now, she was his only hope.

 _Chapter 1: The Bounty_

 _The Night after the meeting:_

"So how does it work, between you and her?" Dick Grayson asked his adopted father.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked back.

They were readying their gear up before they went on patrol. Bruce and Dick were working together on a couple of cases while Tim was doing some solo work in Bludhaven.

Even though Bludhaven was typically Dick's territory, Bruce asked Dick if he'd Let Tim do some work there. He had just turned 21, so Bruce wanted to take the training wheel's off him and let him go for a bit of a practice run on his own. In the meantime he wanted Dick to help him out in Gotham. Barbra was taking a break from being Batgirl. Her dad was getting suspicious of what she was up to, so she felt it was best to hang the cape up briefly.

This was all while Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, continued doing his solo act as the wild card of the three Robins. They never knew when he was going to show up, and who's side he was going to be on. Either on their side, or his own side. He was a lot like the woman they were currently talking about.

"This thing between you and Selina?" Dick continued. "How does it work? I mean, you're a cop, she's a robber. How do you too, you know..." Bruce looked at Dick with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ah shit, i know that look, you're about to say something super sarcastic...

"You see Dick, when a man and a woman have feelings for each other..."

"Yep there it is."

"Look." Bruce said, "I know what you mean. What Selina and i have is complicated to say the least. But it's strong. And she's coming around. She's been very helpful doing some inside work for me."

"That's gross, i didn't need to hear that." Dick quipped.

"Not like that!" Bruce snapped. "She's been doing under cover work. Kinda like a criminal investigator."

"And you repay her with sex?"

"It's not payment. There's true emotion there. She and i... have something."

"I don't know Bruce. She might be playing you. I'd be careful."The elevator at the top of the bat-cave began to lower. "That must be Alfred." Dick said as headed toward the elevator. "Let's see what he wants."

Bruce followed him. The doors opened to reveal not Alfred, but Catwoman to both of their surprise, and she wasn't looking so good. She had a black eye and her lip was bleeding. But worst of all, she had a gunshot wound near her right kidney.

She looked at Bruce with a nervous smile. "Hey, babe." She greeted him before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms.

"Selina?" He gasped as he caught her and held her tightly. "Med-kit, now!" He barked at Dick.

"On it!" Dick dashed over to get the kit.

Bruce held Selina tightly in his arms. "You're gonna be okay, just stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: You're in big trouble._

Selina woke up to Bruce wiping away the blood from her mouth with a wet towel. She was laying down on a couch in Bruce's Study. He sat next to her and caressed her face while she looked at him and grinned.

"I love it when we play doctor." She teased.

"So do i. But not when we play it like this." He replied. "What happened?"

"You're in trouble, Bruce." She said.

"I'm always in trouble." He replied.

"Well now you're in big trouble." Her tone was cold as was her stare. Bruce knew she wasn't playing around about this. "Is Nightwing still here?" She asked as she sat up. She let out a hiss of pain from her injured abdomen.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her and helped her to sit up. "No, i sent him on patrol." He answered. "Why?"

"What about Robin?" She asked again. "He's gonna want to check on her now that she's in the hospital."

"Who's in the hospital? Goddammit Selina, what the hell is going on?!" He snapped.

Selina placed her hand on his chest and sighed. "Let's slow this down. Let's slow this way down, and i'll start from the beginning... There's a bounty out for you and the others..."

 _Two hours ago:_

Barbra was with her father at her Apartment. After hearing a knock on the door, she opened it up to reveal the Joker and Harley Quinn standing in the doorway.

Before she could react, the joker placed a gun up against her stomach and shot her, point blank. The shot caused her to fly backwards, onto the glass coffee table, shattering it, and her spine to pieces.

"Barbra!" Gordon cried. He tried to charge the Joker and tackle him, but Harley stopped him with a swing off her bat, crashing right into his temple. He collapsed face first onto the ground.

"I knocked him out of the park!" She laughed. A couple of the Joker's thugs came in and dragged the unconscious Jim out of the room, leaving Harley and Joker alone with Barbra.

"Good swing my dear." Joker complimented her. "Now if i were a spunky crime fighting girl, who's dad was a police commissioner, where would i hang my cape?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her

Barbra groaned in pain as she lay on the floor. Blood pouring from her wound.

"Sshhhh" Joker held a finger up to her mouth. "Don't talk now."

He then stood up and looked around. The cabinet full of expensive looking china caught his eye. He checked the wall behind it and saw a crease.

"Why, i'd hide it behind the fragile china that clumsy old dad wouldn't dare move. But lucky for me, i'm a spry crime fighting girl." He moved the cabinet and sent it crashing to the ground, damaging everything inside.

"Oh wait i forgot, i'm actually a mentally unstable criminal looking for the crime fighters suit." He chuckled as he pried open the secret door revealing Batgirls suit. "And there's the proof."

He began snapping pictures of the scene to show the alliance that Barbra Gordon was in fact, Batgirl. And to make sure he got the bounty money.

"We can ask for double now that we have the commissioner too." Harley said excited. "Hell triple!"

"Good." A familiar voice snuck up behind them. "Because i want a share of this bounty."

The clown couple turned to see Catwoman standing there.

"You want a share? Tough!" Harley spat at her. "We did all the hard work, we get all the money."

"Really, because i could have sworn i saw you kill the Penguin thugs who did their homework and figured out who Batgirl was. I'm pretty sure one of the rules of the alliance was no sabotage."

Joker and Harley looked at each other with a shared look of disappointment.

"Watcha thinking kiddo?" Joker asked.

"I'm thinking we let her in... so long as she's willing to have a little fun with us." She giggled.

"I like where your head is at... and where mine is about to be at." They shared a twisted laugh. "Okay Kitty. We'll let you in on the bounty. If you're willing to agree to a little playtime that is."

"What kinda playtime?" Selina asked.

"The naughty kind." Harley chuckled. As she strutted up to Selina and placed her hands on Selina's hips. "What do ya say? You, me, and Mista J! All three of us getting freaky?" She leaned into kiss Selina, but Selina was quick to hold her finger up to Harley's lips and lightly pushed her away.

"I don't play like that." She said coldly.

Harley folded her arms and walked back to Joker. "She's no fun Mista J." She pouted.

"That's okay." He replied. "We'll just keep all the money to ourselves. It'll be a big payday. Batgirl, the police commissioner, and i think we can make money off the traitor standing before us."

A very rare nervous chill crept up Selina's spine. "What?" She asked in a deep almost threatening voice. As if she was warning him to back down before he said something he really shouldn't say.

"That's a good idea Mista J. The alliance would love to know that Selina is a bat whore and is trying to sabotage our plans."

Selina was lost for words. She didn't know how they figured her out?

"Let me guess," The joker said with a grin, "you knocked out my guys that took Gordon away, he's called for backup, while you're just stalling us till they get here, and are trying to keep us from finishing off the girl."

Selina kept a straight face and shrugged. "You got me figured. I'm impressed a couple of circus freaks figured me out. Mind if i ask how?"

"We got spies all over the place sweety." Harley giggled. "We've known about your little rooftop affairs with B-man for quite some time now. We were just waiting for the right time to bust you out, when there was something big in it for us. Maybe a little black mail or something else more... devious. But now we'll use it to turn you in for a big pay day. But before that, tell us how did it. Turn you to his side? Was it the sex? Did he find a soft spot in you? Did he use his hard parts to find your soft spots?" Harley giggled.

"You, the girl, and the commissioner, will make us very rich indeed." Joker laughed.

Selina readied herself in a fighting stance. "You'll find, i'm not so easy to tame."

The Joker took his gun out. "Anything's easy when i'm the one with the gun." He laughed.

Selina took her whip and lashed his hand, causing him to drop the gun. "I don't see you holding a gun now."

Harley charged in with her bat. She tried to swing at Selina, but she evaded her strike and countered with a kick to Harley's stomach. Selina turned back at the joker to see him coming at her with the knife. She dodged his stab attempt and used her whip to tie his hands up and, knee him in the chest. Harley came back with the bat and took another swing. Selina ducked down causing Harley to hit the Joker instead.

Harley gasped. "Puddin!" She turned around and was greeted with a kick to the face by Selina, sending her falling to the floor.

Joker laid on the ground in pain. He saw his gun on the ground and crawled for it. He put his hand on the gun, but Selina stepped on it, and began digging the heel of her boot into his hand. The Joker groaned in pain.

"I'm not so easy without a gun, am I?" She taunted.

He replied with a giggle. "That wasn't the gun i was talking about." He then revealed a hidden gun up his sleeve, aimed it at her, and fired a round right into her stomach.

Selina let out a loud shout, as she gripped her wound and fell to the ground. Lucky for her, the Joker missed anything vital, but it hurt like hell. Like a broken bottle of Tabasco inside of her. Selina tried to get to her feet, but Harley stopped her with a stiff kick to her face.

"How does it feel Kitty?" She asked before kicking her in the face again.

They heard Police sirens in the distance. "Gordon called for back up. We're gonna have to make this quick." The Joker said as he cocked his gun. "Tell me something, Cat. You're affair with Batman..." He aimed his gun at her head. "...Was it worth it."

Selina starred at him coldly. "Yes." She said.

The Joker frowned and began to squeeze the trigger.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL! YOU BASTARD!.." Gordon shouted as he burst into the room and fired blindly in the general direction at the Joker and Harley.

One of his bullets was able to clip the Joker's shoulder. He let out a shriek of pain and dropped the gun. Harley hit her bat against the window, creating an escape. They used it to get out quickly. Selina crawled over to Barbra and cradled her head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked.

"I'm... okay but.. Oh god i can't feel my legs." Barbra answered. "What about you? You're hit too."

"I'll be fine." Selina assured her.

Gordon aimed his gun at Selina. "Get away from my daughter." He growled.

"Put the gun down, dad!" Barbra shrieked. "She's one of us!"

Gordon looked at her confused and dropped the gun. "What do you mean one of us?" He asked as he knelt beside her. "There's a lot i haven't told you, Dad." She said with tears in her eyes.

Selina set Barbra's head down gently and struggled to her feet and headed for the window.

"Wait!" Barbra called out. "You need help. You're hurt."

Selina looked back at Barbra and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll get help from him."

Barbra nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

Selina paused for a moment. She didn't know how to respond. She felt like she didn't deserve a thanks. She just nodded and headed for Bruce's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Don't Go Easy

Selina sat there on the couch as Bruce paced back in forth in frustration.

"Goddammit!" He shrieked as he drove his fist into the dry wall, leaving a big hole. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I had a feeling they were onto me." Selina answered. "I couldn't risk it. I thought i was more help working from the inside!"

"My whole family is in danger!"

"I realize that! I'm trying to help. Look at me, i took a bullet for your family!" She yelled back.

Bruce paused for a second, let out sigh and nodded. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Selina rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"

Bruce took a second to think. "We're gonna get Barbra out of the hospital. She's a sitting duck there. We'll bring her back to the cave. Alfred can take care of her there. Then i'm bringing the whole family together. We need to stick together to beat this."

"All of us?" Selina asked. It was an indirect way of asking if she was even a member of the so called Bat-family. Bruce knew that's what she meant. He looked deep into her eyes, wrapped his massive arms around her, and gave her a soft smile.

"All of us." He answered.

Selina smiled back and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Bruce kissed her back with the same level of passion.

Bruce pulled away and whispered in her ear, "If you weren't injured, i'd do some really bad things to you."

Selina took that as a challenge and whispered back, "I can take it."

Bruce looked deep into her eyes and nodded. He took his shirt and pants off. He then pressed his lips back against hers. The passion and fire rising between them. Selina clothes were off in a flash. Bruce rubbed his member against her entrance. Their lips refusing to separate, until Selina took a gasp for air.

"Don't go easy on me." She insisted.

"Don't worry." He replied, pressing his lips against her ear. "The doctor is gonna take good care of you."

He moved both hands about her waist, moving her up against the arm on the couch. He took both her hands in his and pinned them above her head and he continued to kiss her with a fervor. If she still had the wherewithal to think properly she would have thought, "never again will I let him get the best of me, and out perform me." Alas all she could do was moan and return his kisses with delight.

Now using one hand to keep hers pinned; not that she resisted, he slid the other up her right thigh as the garter led him to do. His talented fingers began to glide between her legs. Much to his delight, he discovered there were no panties to remove and his fingers found the source of the wetness sliding down her shapely leg. He began to lower his head, trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest, then her stomach, and finally down her waist.

Selina shivered in anticipation. Bruce knew how to please a girl with his tongue like no other. He began at her clitoris. Kissing slowly and biting gently, savoring her smell and every inch of her flavor. He watched her toned stomach rise and fall as her breathing became more enthusiastic. He positioned his shoulders under her thighs and gazed at the beautiful, sight between her legs, kissing the inside of her right thigh, then suckling the inside of her left.

With a long, flat tongue he tasted her. So sweet, so juicy, so gratifying was her flavor that he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious folds. He could feel her wetness soaking his lips but it only made him more excited.

She pulled at his hair hard, and contorted awkwardly and Bruce played her like instrument. Her moans were like sweet music to his ears. She couldn't take it, anymore. She need to thank him for the feelings of ecstasy he gave her. Gripping his hair hard, she pulled his face up to meet hers, and kissed him with the thirst of a desert traveler.

Bruce then gently pushed her down on her back again. He pressed his member against her, and entered her with a powerful thrust. Selina let out a gasp and smiled. Bruce started off slow with his thrust. But wasted little time to pick up the pace. Selina was enjoying it, but she wanted more.

"I thought you said you weren't going to take it easy on me." She said with a challenging grin.

Bruce shared the grin back at her. He wrapped his arms under his shoulder blades, his fingers gripping the top of her shoulders hard. "As you wish." He said softly.

He then began giving her the full power and full speed of his thrust. Showing her no mercy. He pounded his erection into her, fast and hard. Selina moaned loudly. Her large breast rapidly bouncing up and down. She dug her nails into his back, wrapped her legs tightly around his body, and screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

Bruce took it as a request to go even harder. He went as fast and as hard as his body would let him. Selina was overwhelmed. She could barley breath, her body so overcome with pleasure. Bruce gripped her hair tightly and pulled it just enough so that it hurt a little, but not too much. The light sting of Bruce pulling her hair, as his other hand began choking her lightly, made it even better for her. He loved making her moan. It was such deep satisfaction to feel the power he had over her, to feel how hard her blood pumped when his hand gripped her throat. He lived to make her gasp. Her mind was blank as she moved with his desires _._

Selina began pulling Bruce's hair back, and pulled him into a heavy and heated kiss as he continued to thrust into her with all his power and speed. Their kiss was long and full of tongue. Taking very short breaks to catch their breath before pressing their lips together again.

"Oh Bruce." She moaned.

"Selina." He moaned back.

"I'm gonna cum Bruce!" She cried. "I'm gonna cum!"

Bruce gave her everything he had. And with a few more thrust. He felt were walls clinch tightly around him. It was enough to send him of the edge as well and shoot his seed inside of her allowing them to share an intense orgasm.

They both lied there for a minute to catch their breath. Their bodies were sweaty and exuding a lot of heat. Bruce laid down with Selina in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her soft, tender lips. Selina ran her hand along his chest.

"You know how to treat a lady." She complimented.

"I aim to please." He replied.

"That you do." She gave him another soft and gentle kiss. "Now we should probably worry about this whole bounty issue."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "That's a probably a good idea." They got dressed, shared one last kiss, and headed down to the cave to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Most Dysfunctional Family in the world_

Bruce and Selina were down in the cave. Bruce was pulling up the file of every known member of this alliance that Selina was aware of on the computer.

"So what's the plan?" Selina asked.

"I've called everyone back here. Dick and Tim, are bringing Barbra back here. Kathy took some convincing, but she's on her way. And Jason... I can't get a hold of him, as usual."

"What's the deal with him and all of you?"

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "It's complicated. We've all had it rough, but he's had it _very_ rough. There's a lot of friction between us and him."

Selina put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe this is what you need to fix things with him. I think you should go see him in person."

Bruce looked at her and back at the computer. "Maybe..." He said softly.

Dick and Tim arrived a few minutes with Barbra. They set her down on the bed that they prepared for her, and got her set up

Bruce thought about what Selina said regarding Jason, and decided to go see him in person.

"Dick, we're heading out." He said.

"Oh come on, what now?" Dick was getting tired of being ordered around. It reminded him of why he left Gotham in the first place.

"We're going to see an old friend." Bruce answered.

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in Gotham._

Jason was stalking the streets. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do tonight. If he was gonna do something good, or something bad. Sometimes he helped people, but demanded they paid him for his efforts and threatened them until they did so. He would brutally execute criminals. But other times he showed innocent victims kindness, and showed criminals mercy. No one understood him. He didn't even understand himself.

His death at the hands of the joker, and resurrection at the hand of Ra's Al Ghul tore his soul in two. All he knew was that he had the power to take action. And whether it was to help others, or just himself, he had to take that action.

On this night, he walked in on a mess. He was tracking some known gang banger. He was suspected of murdering a hooker, but Jason wanted evidence before he gave this guy what he deserved. He followed him around the ghetto, sticking to the rooftops as to not be seen. He tracked him as he picked a girl up and took her back to his place.

Jason followed him to his crappy apartment, waited, and listened from the rooftop across the street. He was using some advanced sonar gear he had stolen from Batman sometime ago. It allowed him to hear anything nearby.

As he sat there, he heard what you would expect in this scenario. They were about to start getting intimate with each other and he was about to turn the sonar off. He didn't want to have to listen to that. But then, he heard what sound like the woman having trouble breathing, like he was choking her. It was followed by some sort of struggle. He readied his grappling hook and was about to burst through the window. But he heard a gunshot. He paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Dammit!" He groaned, thinking he let some innocent hooker die. He fired the grapple gun and made a dramatic entrance through the window. He drew his gun "You're gonna pay for what you..." But he paused again as he saw the man was lying dead on the floor, and the woman was standing there with a gun and a terrified look on her face.

"Please don't kill me!" She begged as she dropped the gun. "It was either me or him, i swear. I gotta clean this mess up. Can you help me? Please!"

This young woman of the night was 5' 1" and was easily 100 pounds at the most. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was very pretty. He knew a killer when he saw one, and she wasn't one. Just some poor girl, caught in a tough situation. He decided to cut her a break and help her.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this no problem." Jason said.

"Thank you!" She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Candi." She answered.

"No, your real name."

She paused for a second. "Sarah." She answered. "What's yours?"

"Red Hood." He answered.

"No, your real name." She said with a slight grin.

Jason chuckled and nodded. He then took off his helmet and set it down on the nightstand. "My name's Jason."

Sarah smiled at him. "You have really pretty eyes, Jason." She nervously complimented him.

"You too." He replied. She blushed. "Okay Sarah, let's get to work." He gave her a reassuring smile.

He helped her clean her finger prints from the scene, clean the blood stains on the floor, and helped her dump the body in a discrete location.

"Thank you, so much for helping me." She said.

"It was no problem. I can tell you're not a murderer. Just had bad luck his all."

"Is that why you do what you do?" She asked. "Bad luck? Is that why you help people like me and kill assholes like him?"

Jason stood there silently for a second but then answered her with a slow nod.

"Well is there anyway i can repay you?" She asked in a arousing tone. "My place isn't too far from here."

Jason looked at her with a playful grin. "The last guy you took to bed ended up with a hole in his chest." He teased.

"Well that guy was a prick. And unlike him, you have very pretty eyes like i said before." They stared at each other and smiled. "So what do you say, cowboy?"

Jason nodded, took her home, and showed her a very good time. She fell asleep afterwards with a soft and satisfied smile on her face. Jason got dressed, gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and headed back to his place.

He had a cheap apartment in the inner city. It was rented under the alias David Krapenshitz. He was about to walk into the building but he saw a light was on in his apartment, and he knew he turned the lights off before he left. He knew someone was in there.

He headed in the back way. Up the fire escape to his back window with his gun in hand. When he got there, he saw a post-it note saying. "We're in the living room. Don't fucking shoot us." Jason let out a annoyed sigh and headed inside.

He walked into the living room to see his two former partners standing there. It was a small room with only One couch, a chair, and a TV.

"How'd you find me?" Jason asked.

"Well knowing you, the first alias we looked for was Dak Hardy." Dick answered. "But we couldn't find any know alias's for that. So David Kranpenshitz was our second guess, and here we are."

"You know me so well, don't you?"

"Well enough." Dick replied as he looked around the very empty room. "You're gonna be very easy to shop for, this Christmas." He quipped

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Jason replied. He pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the fridge and poured himself a drink.

"Well none of us might this year. We'll all be too dead." Dick said.

Jason took a sip, looked at Dick ,and then back at Bruce. "Can you tell me what this dipshit is going on about?"

Dick gave him a cold glare and the middle finger in response.

"There's a bounty out for us. All of the organized criminals and killers have formed an alliance to kill us all." Bruce answered.

"Aw shit." Jason groaned. "How much?"

"10 million for Bruce. Five million each for the rest of us." Dick answered.

"5 million? Shit can i turn myself in?" Jason replied.

"This is serious!" Dick Shrieked.

"Dick!" Bruce snapped. "Just give us a minute."

Frustrated, Dick did as he was told and walked out. "Fucking shithead." He mumbled under his breath. "Waist of our fucking time." He left Bruce alone with Jason.

The two sat their silently for a moment. "They almost killed Barbra." Bruce broke the silence.

Jason let out sigh. "How bad?"

"Possible paralysis, meaning she'll have to spend the rest of her life in a wheel chair."

Jason shook his head. "I'm sorry Bruce. I really am. Barbra is... She's a good fighter, and a even better person."

"Jason, we need you unite with us to survive this. We need to be a..."

"Don't even say it." Jason interrupted him.

"...Family." Bruce finished.

"God, i hate that word. It's like the f-word to me. And it's bullshit. We're not a family, and we never were. Just a bunch of depressed guys in costumes is all we ever were."

"Jason, you are my son."

"No i am not. I'm just a guy looking out for himself. And sometimes other people."

"Jason..."

"You know what, Bruce? Do me a favor and fuck off, will you? Look after the others. I'll fend for myself."

Bruce stood there for a moment and sighed. "Fine." He made his way towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob, but turned to say one last thing to Jason. "We may be the most dysfunctional family in the world. But you're my son. Dick and Tim are your brothers. And a dysfunctional family is still family. And family's never quit, they can't quit..." He turned the knob and opened the door. "...Because that's what a family's all about."

Jason didn't respond as Bruce left him alone. He sat there alone thinking of Bruce's words to him and shook his head.

"Nah, fuck all that."

He got up and headed back out, to vent his frustrations on some more low life scum.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Drama

"Babe, what's going on? Talk to me!"

"Maggie, you just gotta trust me!" Kathy Kane said as she packed her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer's bag.

"Was it something i did?"

"No!" Kathy shrieked. "No." she said again softer. "I'm not kicking you out. I just need you to get out of town for a while. It's not safe for you, here."

"Kat, i'm a cop. I can take care of myself." She scoffed.

"Not against something like this." Kathy continued.

"What is it?"

"It's... Family Drama."

Maggie grabbed Kathy by the shoulder and spun her around to face her. "What is it? Tell me!"

Kathy sighed. "There's a bounty. For me and the other's. All the scum of this city are uniting against us."

Maggie gently set her hand on Kathy's cheek. "Then you need all the help you can get."

Kathy cupped Maggie's face in her hands. "What i need is you someplace safe. That's... that's what keeps me strong."

"Kathy, please..."

"Please leave." Kathy cut her off. "For me."

Tears rolled down Maggie's cheeks. "Okay. I'll go. But i swear to god if you die..."

"I know." Kathy said with a small smile. "You'll kill me."

They starred deep into each others eyes and shared one last kiss.

Kathy arrived at the Cave a couple hours later in her Batwoman gear. She saw Dick, Tim, Bruce, and Selina all standing around working on different things. Alfred was tending to Barbra on the other side of the cave.

"I just did a quick head count. We're a man down." Kathy said.

Bruce looked over, "Kathy", he greeted her.

"Where's Jason?" She asked.

"That jerkoff is on his own. His choice." Dick answered.

"Fair enough." Kathy shrugged. "So what's the plan?"

Selina looked at Bruce, and then back at her. "Well now that you're here, we can make one."

* * *

Jason returned home once again that night. He walked in and was surprised as the light in the living room was flipped on to reveal it was full of men dressed in black. He was surrounded and outnumbered.

"For fucks sake." Jason groaned "Does everyone know where i live?"

"Why don't you take a seat right there." A voice called out. Jason saw it was Ra's al Ghul sitting on his couch. He held his hand out in the direction of the chair next to the couch.

Jason looked around and realized he didn't have any options. "Giving me a real Chris Hansen like welcome in my own home." He took a seat and waited for Ra's to say something for what seemed like hours. Ra's didn't say anything. Jason was getting uncomfortable.

"So how does this work? You talk first? I talk first?" He asked.

"You seem strong my old student. You've done well in your time from us." Ra's said.

"What's this about?" Jason asked again. "As i recall, you and i had a deal. No more orders."

"I remember when you came out of the Lazorous Pit. The emotions you showed. Fear, confusion, regret, and most of all... anger. You were ready for vengeance against the clown. And i can see it in your eyes now. You still want his head."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Jason was getting impatient.

"For years you were my finest agent. Working as my right hand."

"I really don't need the exposition. I remember this, i was there. And i also remember cutting a deal with you. I'm out."

Ra's frowned at him. "Are you aware of the bounty out for you and the others?"

"Of course i am. Barbra took a bullet to the spine. She's lucky to be alive. Wait, are you behind it?"

"Me? No. But i know how we can use this to benefit us both."

"I'm done working for you."

"Just one last favor. If you do it... I'll allow the woman you love into the Lazarus Pit."

"No!" Jason barked like a mad dog. All of Ra's' men readied themselves, But Ra's held his hand up to signal them to calm down. "I know what that thing does to your head." Jason continued. "You will not do that to Barbra.

"You misunderstand. The Pit can effect the mind, when using it to cheat death. But using it for minor spinal damage, no side effects. Just a fixed spine. Barbra will be just as before, and you can save her from a fate of being condemned to a chair forever."

"You're not shitting me are you?"

Ra's grinned. "No i am not shitting you."

Jason raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Talk."

"I have men planted in each of the big gangs. All except one. The Joker gang. I've tried to get men close to him, but he sniffs them out and kills them... brutally." They sat there quietly again for a moment. "No rules this time. I'm gonna cut you loose for this." Ra's said.

Jason gave him a look of surprise. "How loose?" he asked.

"Very loose." Ra's answered.

"How Loose?" Jason asked with authority.

Ra's starred at him coldly. "The Joker's head will be yours..." he answered.

Jason eyes lit up, but the rest of his face stayed still.

Ra's nodded. "How's that for loose?"

"So what's the plan you're proposing."

"Earn their trust. Kill one of the Detective's pawns " Ra's suggested. "Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman. Any one will do."

Jason glared at him with hate in his eyes. "Why the hell would i do that?"

"You give their corpse to the alliance to earn their trust. With a dead bat pawn, they'll trust you no problem. Then you begin sabotaging them. Give them false tips on where to get the others, ambush them, and frame their deaths on the other gangs."

"Why?"

"You're gonna help us, start a war." Ra's said with a twisted grin.

"With who?"

"Everyone." He answered.

Jason didn't say anything back.

"This will cause all the gangs to go to war with each other and cancel everyone out. The death of one of your old allies, will be a much needed sacrifice to clear Gotham of its filth. Once the war is over and very few of this city's scum remains, you and my forces will pick off the stragglers one by one, until they're all dead. This is your chance to get even. For yourself, and for your family."

Jason sat there and contemplated Ra's plan. He gave him a cold glare as he leaned in and said, "So you want me to kill one of the men, i've called brother, just to get all these shitheads to kill each other.

Ra's smiled and nodded. "If i might make a suggestion. Choose the young one, Tim. Knocking him off will clear and obstacle in the way to Barbra's heart."

Jason's cold glare, turned to a twisted grin. "Well then, let's get to it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Do You Want a War?_

Oswald Cobblepot rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He was getting tired, ready to retire for the night. He was going over the numbers of his weapons trading. He and Black Mask were making good money, selling weapons to the allied gangs. They wanted to make sure everyone was armed and ready to kill some bats. A couple of his men walked into the room.

"Hey boss, limo's outside. Ready to go, sir?"

"Yeah, i'm ready. Help me with my coat." He ordered.

Penguin turned around and held out his arms. But his man didn't put his coat on. "Hey." He called out. No Response. "What gives? I said..."

He was interrupted with feel of a gun pressed to the back of his head. "I heard you the first time, fat-ass." The gunman growled.

"What is this?" Cobblepot asked with shear terror in his voice. He turned and snuck a peak to see both of his men dead on the floor.

"Just sit your ass back in that goddamn chair." The gunman ordered.

The Penguin waddled back in his chair behind his desk, took a seat, turned his head, and saw it was the Red Hood holding him at gunpoint.

"Aw, i see the Bat sent you to do his dirty work. He's tired of dealing with me, but doesn't have the guts to get his hands dirty."

"First of all, i'm not here on behalf of Batman. Me and him aren't on the same side. And second of all, don't flatter yourself. Batman doesn't have time to pay a single thought to a little league mobster like you."

"Little league!?"

"I'm here on behalf of your old business partner."

The Penguins eyes lit up in fear. "Ra's Al Ghul?"

Jason nodded.

"No, then you're not here to kill me. You're here to skin me alive. Pluck out both of my eyes. Gut me like a pig and decorate the walls with my intestines!"

"Aw shit man! Settle the fuck down! I ain't fucked up like that."

"Then what are you here for?"

Jason took a seat across from Cobblepot, with his gun still trained on him. "Ra's sent me here to kill you. You're right about that. But i don't wanna do that. I wanna cut a deal. Ra's fucked up. You see, i used to be bound to him. A blood oath to obey him. But i wanted free. He didn't want me free. So we cut a deal me and him. He gave me an impossible task. A task that would get me killed just trying to attempt."

The penguin leaned in closer as Jason continued.

"The bodies i buried that night, laid a foundation of what he and his league sit on today. And it allowed me to go off on my own. But now he wants one last favor. And you know him and favors."

"He never stops asking for favors." Penguin replied.

"Exactly. Now, there's only one way we can deal with him... for good."

Penguins eyes lit up with hope and excitement. "I'm all ears."

Jason put his gun in his holster and put his feet up on penguins desk. "We're gonna play a game of our own."

"Why should i trust you, and play your game?"

Jason shrugged and crossed his arms. "I guess you just gotta ask yourself, Do you want a war, or do you just wanna make a deal with the nice man who spared your life." He said with a grin.

The penguin shared his grin. "I like your style, Red." A couple more of penguins men entered the room and drew their guns on Jason. "Put those down!" He ordered them. "This is my guest and new business partner, right?"

"I'd say so yes." Jason answered.

"Good. Then bring us a nice bottle of scotch to commemorate this new partnership. You like scotch, right?"

"Shit, if it's got lot's of alcohol and i can't afford it, i like it."

"HAHA!" The penguin laughed. "I! Like! You!"

* * *

Back at the cave, the members of the bat family gathered around a table as Bruce laid down the plan. On the table, were pictures of the alliance members and locations of their strongholds.

"We'll need to take them out one by one." Batman said. "I know it's sounds crazy, but as long as we fight together, and focus on one enemy at a time, we'll put and end to this alliance."

"So who are we fucking up first?" Kathy asked.

"My instincts tell me to cut the head off this snake." Bruce said pointing at a picture of the joker. "And the rest of the body will die, hopefully."

"Actually Bruce," Selina butted in, "at the meeting, it looked like Two-face was calling the shots."

"Who's to say there even is a leader?" Tim asked. "They're all obviously in on this, just for themselves. This Alliance thing is total bullshit. When the time comes, they'll turn on each other."

Dick tried to add his 10 cents in. "If you ask me..."

"Nobody asked you, Dick." Kathy replied.

"Haha." He laughed sarcastically. "Real funny. look," Dick continued on. "We need to get our feet wet first. Take out one of the JV guys first, like Penguin. Get a feel of how well we work together, and move on from there. It's been a long time since any of us, have really worked together. If we go after one of the big dogs first, without any idea of each others strengths and weaknesses, we'll be all over the place and will be more hindrance than help to each other."

Kathy looked at him surprised and nodded. "That's... actually not a bad idea. For you, i mean. For you it's brilliant. You might be the first son of a bitch i met, that's gotten smarter over the course of years of constant head trauma." She laughed. Tim couldn't help but chuckle. Dick gave him a disapproving glare, causing Tim to straighten up.

"I'm with Dick on this one." Selina said.

"Of course you are?" Kathy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selina asked.

"Oh, we all know you like being with Dick." Kathy was referencing an affair Selina and Dick were believed to have once had years ago. Why, was she bringing it up? Well, Kathy just loved causing trouble.

Selina flared her nostrils in anger. "Let me tell you something bitch..."

"Don't call me a bitch, you slut."

Bruce slammed his first into the table. "Enough!" He shouted in his booming voice. An uncomfortable silence fell over all of them. "Dick is right. We need to start off small, and learn work together as a family. We are going to war. And only together, will we have a chance at winning it."

They all nodded and began gearing up. The Penguins hideout was a large compound with one building inside. The Building was 5 stories tall, just barley peaking over the walls that surrounded the place. There were gunmen positioned everywhere.

Batwoman and Catwoman were going to go in through the front gate using the Bat-mobile. Using the tank capabilities, they would go in load and proud drawing all the attention of the Penguin's gunmen. All while Batman, Robin, and Nightwing were going to take go in by air. They were going to take the Batplane and HALO jump from 30,000 feet.

A HALO jump stands for "High Altitude Low Opening". It's a military stealth tactic where para-jumpers, jump from a high altitude and wait till they are very close to the ground to open their chute, usually just 600 meters above the ground. It's to infiltrate a heavily guarded location undetected.

With all the attention being focused on the tank, it would be easy for the men to land on the roof of the main building.

Once they snuck their way in from the air, they would take care of all the gunmen inside. They would then contact the girls, when the building was secure. From there, the girls would then use the tank to blow open a hole into building and join them inside.

As they all prepped for the raid, Selina and Kathy were next to each other gearing up silently as Bruce was going over some minor detail with the boys about the HALO jump on the other side of the cave.

Selina looked at Kathy and sighed. "I'm going to tell you something that isn't any of your damn business, but you should still know anyway."

"Okay. Shoot." Kathy replied.

"I never slept with Dick. The most i ever did with him was a kiss once. But i was just using him to make Bruce jealous."

"Did it work?" Kathy asked.

"Well, Bruce threw Dick out a window when he found out, and had rough sex with me that same night. So you tell me."

Kathy chuckled. "I just figured you were shaking up. Barbra told me you and him used to spend a lot of time together. She noticed while she was still hung up on him after they broke up. Before her and Tim started talking."

"I needed his help. And i do enjoy his company. I got to vent all my frustrations with Bruce and he listened. But in the end i was using him to get to Bruce. I kissed him once, and that was it."

"Does Bruce. Know?" Kathy asked. "That it was just a kiss, or does he think you and him..."

"Aw shit." Selina groaned. "I never even thought about that." She turned to see Bruce and the boys were already on the ramp, boarding the jet, and taking off.

"We'll meet you at the rally point." Bruce called out. He then closed the ramp door and took off.

"Aw, fuck." Selina sighed.

"What have i done?" Kathy asked herself worried she may have caused too much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. The_ bums _who run this sight, don't take care of it. So the page kept crashing on me when i tried to save my progress. So a bunch of time and writing was wasted, because i had to start all over and the roll i was on was ruined. So i'm sorry, that the people who run this sight suck. Anyway, here we go with chapter 7._

 ** _Chapter 7: We're All Gonna Die_**

Bruce, Dick, and Tim were in the jet getting ready to Jump. Alfred was remote controlling the Jet from the cave, steadily gaining altitude to 30,000 meters and making their way to the Penguins compound. They all were wearing parachutes, breathing apparatuses with a built in HUD, and para-jumping suits over their crime fighting gear.

Bruce was explaining the function of their suits HUD. "Okay boys, this is our 'Heads Up Display'. It's gonna track our altitude and oxygen levels. Wait until it tells you to deploy your chute. Too early, and you risk us getting seen and killed. Definitely don't wait too late otherwise the last thing that'll go through your mind is your knee-caps."

"Master Bruce," Alfred said over the coms channel. "You're nearing the drop point."

They walked over to the ramp, and began lowing it. Dick knew it wasn't the best time, but he wanted to clear the air and make sure Bruce knew nothing happened between him and Selina.

"Listen Bruce. About what happened with Selina and I, way back..."

"It's fine, Dick. It doesn't matter what happened with you two. We all have history we're not proud of."

"But..."

"But nothing. Really, it's fine. In fact it's poetic justice in a cruel way."

Alfred's voice came in over their coms channel. "We're almost over the drop point." The ramp was fully opened up and the three of them stood by ready to jump.

The wind was howling loudly. Dick had to yell to talk to Bruce. "What do you mean by poetic justice?" he asked.

"Well, i'm not proud about it but..." Bruce sighed heavily. "Barbra and I had an affair while you two were dating."

Dick shot a look of rage at Bruce. "What!?"

"It was once and it was a long time ago when you two were taking a break. We both felt horrible about it."

"You slept with Barbra, while we were still dating?!" Dick looked back at Tim. "Did you know about this?"

"You didn't?" Tim asked back. Dick just shot an angry and surprised look at Tim.

"It was just one of those things that happened." Bruce explained. "I'm sorry."

Dick starred at him intensely. "I never slept with Selina!" He yelled.

"What?" Bruce asked. "But you.."

"I only made you think that!" Dick yelled. "Think that, to make you jealous!"

"Aw shit!" Bruce sighed.

"You slept with my girlfriend!" Dick yelled as he charged Bruce, wrapped both his legs up and slammed him against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" He growled as he dug his forearm against Bruce's neck.

"Um, she's not your girlfriend anymore." Tim reminded him.

"Alright men," Alfred's voice interrupted. "The light is green. Jump."

"Guys, come on! Is now really the time?" Tim shook his head and took a look at the drop. He could see the clouds below them. They were a dark grey and he saw there was lighting. Tim shook his head and headed over to Bruce and Dick to try and break up their fight. "No good. No good, the storm is too dangerous. We'll have to rework our plan"

Dick looked at the opened ramp, and back at Bruce. "I ain't scared of a little lighting." He grabbed Bruce by the collar of his jumpsuit. "How bout you?" He asked as he threw himself and Bruce out of the plane, for a free fall at 30,000 meters.

"That's not good." Tim sighed as he got ready to jump. "We're all gonna die." He then leapt out of the plane and began to fall.

Dick grabbed Bruce and punched him as they fell. "Dick, calm down." Bruce tried to reason with him.

"You're a real piece of shit you know that!"

"Dick Stop! We need to..." Bruce was interrupted by a bright flash of lighting and a explosive clash of thunder that disoriented them.

Tim was blinded for a second but when he got his senses back, he looked around and was all alone.

"Bruce? Dick?" He asked over the coms. No response. "Guys!?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

The girls were in the bat-mobile, nearing the Penguins compound. "I mean, what were you thinking?" Selina snapped at Kathy.

"How many times do i have to say i'm sorry?"

"You know the beef that they already have, now you bring up that fake affair we never had?"

"I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Well you're little fun comment might lead to the boys doing something really stupid."

"Look, they'll be fine. This is some high school bullshit you're all on. We're close to penguins place anyway. Let's just focus on fucking shit up."

Selina let out a sigh. "Alright fine."

"I mean come on. How much trouble could this possibly get them in?"

* * *

Bruce woke up to the sound of his suits voice informing him of the altitude. "200,000 meters to deploy." They had just broken through the cloud line, and the ground was coming up fast.

"Bruce! Dick! Where you at?" He heard Tim call out.

Bruce looked around and saw Tim was below him. "I hear you Tim. Check you 6, high." Tim flipped over and nodded.

"Okay, good. I got you. I still don't have eyes on Dick."

Bruce looked around and saw him. "I got him. Check your 3 o'clock, high."

Tim looked over and nodded. "Alright i got him too...except,"

"Except he's not moving." Bruce said with a slight hint of worry in his voice. "His oxygen line is cut. I'm gonna get him."

"Hurry Bruce, we're nearing 15,000 meters."

Bruce held his arms to his side to angle his fall towards Nightwing and intercept him. He reached his hand out to catch him, but missed him by inches.

"Come on." Bruce groaned. With a second effort, he grabbed Nightwing. "That's it. I got you son." He said as he got to work trying to fix his oxygen cord. Dick's visor was fogged up. No oxygen was flowing, only carbon dioxide flooded his mask.

"15,000 meters." Their HUD informed them.

"Talk to me Bruce. What's going on up there?"

"Dick's oxygen line is beyond repair." Bruce sighed. "I'm gonna give him mine. I'll breathe shallow till the drop."

"Just hurry your ass up!"

"You're commentary is not helping!" Bruce struggled removing his oxygen tank. The high winds were interfering with him.

"10,000 meters."

"Shit." Bruce groaned.

"Come on Bruce." Tim whispered to himself.

Bruce took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Stay with me Dick." He was able to remove his oxygen cord, and tank, and attach them both to Dick. Once he got the tank set up, Dick was able to breath good air again, and the fog on his visor quickly cleared up.

"That's it. You're okay."

"5'000 meters."

"Bruce, are we good or what?" Tim called out.

Bruce gave Nightwing a shake, "Hey! Come on, wake up!" No response.

"Bruce we gotta go now!"

"Deploy! Deploy! Deploy!" Their suit repeated.

Tim pulled his cord. Bruce turned over so Dick's back faced towards the sky. Bruce then pulled the cord of Dick's chute, sending him up and away from him.

"Deploy Deploy Deploy!"

"BRUCE!" Tim cried.

* * *

"There's the front gate!" Kathy said excited.

"Think they know what's coming for'em?" Selina asked with a chuckle.

"Not a damn chance." Kathy said as she punched the throttle down all the way and sent the car crashing through the titanium gate like a sheet of glass.

Once inside the compound, the car was flooded with Bullets. Kathy activated the car's tank capabilities and took over the driving as Selina maned the weapons.

"Shoot something!" Kathy called out.

"Don't mind if i do!" Selina replied with a grin. She gripped the gun controls and opened fire with machine guns burst to scatter the shooters and scare them.

Once Selina opened fire, most of the grunts dropped their guns and made a break for it. The others that were to stubborn to run for it, were met with the bean-bag gun. A non-lethal take down, but it hurt like hell. They were clearing out of the compound quickly.

* * *

"Deploy Deploy Deploy!"

Bruce turned over. The ground looked too close for comfort. He pulled the cord to his chute, and it opened up. But he was too close to the ground. His momentum wasn't going to stall enough to save his life. But serendipity arrived in the form of an old radio antenna. His chute caught onto it and broke his fall. His suits harness caught him hard, and send him flying backwards into the antenna with a hard smack against the metal. He let out a grunt of pain.

One of Penguins goons was on the roof, he saw Batman stuck up there, like a sitting duck.

Batman just held up his hands and sighed. "You'll never get a cleaner shot."

The goon smiled as he aimed his weapon. But his smile was whipped of his face, as one of Nightwing batons came flying in, hitting him right on the chin, and knocking him out cold.

Nightwing landed cleanly on the roof, followed closely by Tim. Bruce cut the cords of his chute and dropped down to the roof. Dick looked at him and grinned. "I just saved your ass." He also saw Bruce was missing his oxygen tank. Dick tapped the one, that Bruce gave him. "And it looks like you lost your oxygen. Not your best jump, huh old man?"

Bruce starred at him for a second, rolled his eyes, and shrugged. Dick chuckled in response.

Tim looked down from the roof and nodded. "The girls are making serious progress." He said. "They almost got the place cleared out.

"There's plenty more inside." Bruce replied.

They stripped their jump suits off quickly, got their normal fighting gear set, and then made their way into the building. Dick took point and headed inside first, allowing Tim to say something to Bruce quietly.

"So are you gonna tell him about how badly you saved his ass on the jump, or should I?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Let him have this one. He needs it."

Tim nodded. "Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hiya Fellas

Once inside, there was some minor resistance. Medium sized groups of _rent-a-clowns_ with guns and a misplaced sense of confidence. They thought they had what it to took to put holes in the defenders of Gotham. They quickly learned how wrong they were. Batman and his former partners all united once again. However they weren't exactly still in sync.

Dick was still mad at Bruce, and wasn't watching his back. In fact in a quick skirmish they had with some of these thugs, Dick purposely bumped into Bruce, catching him off guard and allowing one of the thugs to land a solid punch on Bruce's chin. Bruce replied by grabbing the goon and smashing his head against the wall. Once all the thugs were dealt with, Bruce shot a angry glare at Dick.

Dick shrugged. "Hey man... it was just one of those things that happened." He bitterly replied.

Elsewhere in the compound, Jason took one last puff of his cigar and flicked it away. During the raid, he had been hiding in a small building adjacent to the main building. He put his helmet on, and grabbed a Javelin rocket launcher. With a gunt, he hoisted the heavy weapon onto his shoulder.

"Okay Bruce, this won't kill ya, but is sure as hell won't tickle ya either." He said.

The weapon dinged as it acquired target lock on the Bat-Mobile. He fired the weapon, sending the rocket up into the air, and down onto the tank. With loud BANG and a big explosion, the Bat-mobile was devastated. Bruce's heart sank as he heard the explosion.

"Selina!" He gasped. He ran to the closest window and looked down into the court yard. He saw the wrecked Bat-Moble sitting there, on fire. He broke the window with his fist, looked back at Dick and Tim, and gave them orders. "I'll check on them. Get Cobblepot."

The boys nodded and headed off, as Bruce jumped out the window and glided down to the courtyard. Jason saw Bruce gliding down, surprised.

"Wait... So who's in the car?" He thought to himself.

"Selina!" Bruce called out as he got to the wreckage.

"Huh, the girlfriend?" Jason chuckled. He decided while Bruce dealt with that, he'd pay his brothers a visit.

The car's armor was tough. Tough enough to save the passengers, but the car itself was beyond repair. Bruce tore open the door to the car. He heard a cough. "I'm okay, Bruce." Selina called back.

"Yeah i'm good too! Thanks for asking." Kathy snapped.

Bruce helped Selina out of the car first, then Kathy.

Dick and Tim kicked in the door to the penguins office. He sat there, behind his desk, feet kicked up, leaned back in his chair, a drink in one hand, a cigar in the other.

"Oi Gents." He said with a smug grin.

"You seem pretty confident for a guy about to get his teeth kicked in." Dick said. He and Tim each took a couple steps inside.

"What have i to fear?" Cobblepot asked as he took a sip of his drink, followed by a puff of his cigar. "I have a plan."

"You always have a plan." Tim replied. "Doesn't ever seem to pay off for you does it?"

"This one's a good one." Cobblepot said back with a smile. He took another drink and pointed behind them.

Dick and Tim turned around to see Jason standing there. He closed the door behind him.

"Well hiya fellas." Jason said. He then dug his knee into Tim chest, while hitting Dick with a backfist all at once. Penguin just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Tim and Dick tried to attack him at the same time, but Jason unloaded a vicious flurry of strikes to each of their midsections. Dick got beside Jason, wrapped his arms around Jason's head and neck in a standing triangle position and spun him around. Tim tried to join him, but Jason spartan kicked Tim straight through the door. He then planted his feet and used his strength to drive Dick sideways into the wall. Dick lost his grip allowing Jason to break free from the triangle. He got Dick in an over/under tie, and judo threw Dick onto his back. From there Jason postured up and punched Dick right in the throat. Tim came in and front kicked Jason right in the face sending Jason flying onto his back.

Dick and Tim got up and charged him together. Jason pulled out a detonator from his pocket and pushed the button. A series of small explosion surrounded them causing the floor beneath Dick and Tim to crumble sending them crashing down to the second floor. Jason dropped down and joined them in what was the restroom of the compound.

Again he came in attacking them both at once. A kick to Dick, while winding up a punch to Tim. He had been preparing for this for a long time, unlike them. He had the upper hand. But Tim and Dick soon realized they had to get on the same page. Once they began to figure out his fight patterned and began blocking and countering his strikes, Jason knew he had to separate them. He pushed Dick away. Tim came in for an attack, Jason ducked the strike, hooked Tim's arm and threw him through the mirror to the other side of the bathroom. Dick came back and shoot a double leg on Jason. Jason stuffed it at first, and landed some elbows onto the Dick's back. Dick used all his strength to gave up a second effort to lift Jason off his feet and slam him onto his back.

Jason gritted his teeth in pain, but immediately landed some elbows from his back and kicked Dick off of him. Dick backed off and waited for Tim to come around and Join him again. Jason stood up, took off his jacket, and rolled out his arms as if to recharge them. Dick and Tim looked at each other, nodded, and charged in together.

Tim came in with a haymaker. Jason ducked it, passed him by, jumped up in the air, and then drop kicked Dick to his back. Tim grabbed Jason and through him up against the wall and unloaded on him. Jason tried to throw a couple of punches of his own, but Tim dodged them and continued his relentless attack.

Finally Jason blocked one of his attacks and countered with a hard right hook. Tim dropped to the ground. Jason pulled out his gun and tried to aim Tim. Tim kicked him in the back of the leg causing Jason to drop to a knee. Tim and Jason both fought for the gun. Slowly Jason placec the barrel of the gun in range of Tim's head. Finally Tim was starring down the barrel of a loaded gun. But out of nowhere Batman showed up. He rushed in, picked up Jason, and slammed him straight through a wooden wall and rocked him with a hard punch.

Bruce stood up and brushed himself off. "Goddamit Jason."

Jason laid there and groaned in pain. "What was that for?"

"You were going to kill him!" Bruce snapped.

"No i wasn't. I was just going to scare him. I had to make it look convincing." Jason replied.

"Make what look convincing?" Bruce asked.

Jason chuckled. "Shhhh." He said. "Spoilers." He then dropped a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared Jason was gone, the penguin had escaped, and the Bat family didn't know what their next move was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Just Need You**

"The hell just happened?" Tim asked.

"We just got our asses kicked. That's what." Dick groaned.

"Penguins gone." Kathy informed him. "No sign of where he went."

"Jason wasn't at the meeting. Penguin must have paid him or something." Selina said.

They all stood there silently for a moment. "So what now?" Dick asked.

A better question could not have been asked. The bat-mobile was toast. Robin and Nightwing just got their asses kicked by Red Hood and it seemed as if they made zero progress.

"For now. We'll call it in. Officer Cash and his squads are already on the way to take the remaining men into custody. We'll head home and... I'll figure something out." Bruce sighed.

"You'll figure it out Bruce. We know you will." Tim assured him.

"You always do." Kathy added.

Back at the mansion. Bruce sat in his room alone. Selina creaked the door open slightly. She saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. His still had his gear on, minus the cowl and gloves. Selina was still wearing all her catwoman gear.

"Mind if i come in?" She asked.

Bruce looked over at her. "Not at all."

Selina sat next to him and took his hand her hers. "Today was a difficult day. But we're all still here."

Bruce didn't answer. He was deep in his thoughts trying to figure out a solution to all of this.

"You'll figure this out, Bruce."

"I know i will." He said. "I have too." He turned to her and looked her deep into her emerald eyes. "Because i don't know what will happen to us if i don't."

Selina pressed her forehead to his and squeezed his hand. "What do you need?" She asked softly. "Tell me, what do you need from me."

Bruce caressed the smooth and flawless skin of her cheek. "I just need you." He answered.

"Then i'm all yours." She replied before pressing her lips against his in a loving kiss.

They stood up, she helped him remove his chest plate. Once it was bare, she placed her hand on his bare chest to tentatively trail a finger down to his waistband. He took her hand and wrapped his arms around her, taking charge and enveloping her for a even deeper kiss.

The dark leather fabric she wore seemed to garner her desired effect. Bruce's strong hands began to glide up and down her back, across her rib cage, and finally to her chest. He hesitated, as if still at war within himself, and gently cupped one breast. She could barely contain the excitement she felt inside.

That thin layer of leather was all that separated his hand from her breast. As she felt herself harden beneath his fingers, his other hand traced up the front of her suit until he found her bare skin. She writhed happily as he explored the hot spots of her body.

He wrapped his massive arms around her tighter, he took her mouth with his tongue then teeth as he pulled on her lower lip. He leaned down and licked her neck, stopping at the pulse point before capturing the lobe of her ear.

"Have I told you that I love this suit," he said as he unzipped it, "even better on the floor?" Within seconds, it was pooled around her feet, and she was standing in front of him in only tiny lace panties and her boots. He stared at her until she blushed. "Beautiful." he said with a grin.

As his lips covered hers again, she opened up for him, welcoming his tongue, greeting it with hers. He bent down and ground into her with an urgency that was hedonistic and raw, his pubic bone creating delicious friction on her clit. She cried into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

His lips crushed hers, seeking and searching, punishing and soothing all at once. Their tongues met for a dance as ageless as time. She sucked on his, and he moaned, the rumble reverberating down her body. She loved that she could affect him too. It made her brave.

With a pounding heart, she pressed her hands to his chest once more. She could feel his skin. Warmth and rippling muscle. All man under her fingertips.

He worked the zipper of his pants, but she pushed his fingers away. "Let me." He stepped out of his boots as the pants and belt joined the puddle of clothes.

His erection tented his compression shorts, and she wanted to feel him, taste him. She began to sink to her knees, taking his shorts down with her, when he stopped her, yanking her up and tossing her onto the bed.

Like a predatory animal, he climbed up her body, licking his way up her legs and belly, stopping to circle each breast before again finding her mouth. He kissed her hard, holding her hands above her head.

"Tell me what you want."

"Where did I start?" She licked her lips. "I want to taste you."

He growled and slid the rest of the way up her body until he was planting a knee on each side of her head. He stroked himself just inches from her face. "You want this?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

"I want your cock."

"Where?"

He was going to make her say it. The aggression he was exercising on her made it even hotter for her. "In my mouth." She answered.

One side of his mouth lifted, and with a last long stroke, he lowered his length to feed her.  
When he pressed the tip to her lips, she opened them gladly, eager to accept his offer. His taste exploded on her tongue as he pulsed very gently in and out. She grabbed his ass, pulling him harder into her, wanting more.

Refusing to gag, she took him into her throat, looking up into his eyes as he watched from above. His face was strained as he battled to not hurt her, giving her short intervals to breathe.

She didn't want to breathe. She wanted him. All of him. And nearly cried out when he pulled away.

Immediately, she missed the weight of him on her tongue, but his cock was soon replaced with his lips. "You're driving me crazy," he whispered. "I don't want to come yet. I want this to last."

His hand traveled to her breast to play with her nipple, squeezing just hard enough for her to feel it. She groaned, and he squeezed again.

His fingers were replaced by his lips, his teeth, as he moved back down her body. When he came to her panties, she wailed as tongue and teeth pressed through the material, the lacy barrier increasing the sensations on her swollen clitoris. Her hand found his hair, pulling him closer, harder.

Needing no further urging, he sat back on his knees and reached for the top of her panties. When they were gone, he settled between her thighs and her breathing picked up speed. A small flick of his tongue nearly sent her over the edge.

Sliding his hands under her ass, he lifted her. Their eyes met as he opened her with his thumbs and blew on her heated sex. Before she could even react, he dove deep, his tongue blazing a trail down her welcoming slit.

When she didn't think she could take it any longer, his tongue plunged inside her, his teeth scraping her outer lips. One finger, then two invaded her, making her groan. Pleasure exploded as his teeth grazed her clitoris, his tongue sinking deeper into her folds. She moaned and cried out his name, clutching the bed covers, anything to ground her. He licked and sucked and bit, eating her alive.

He pumped his fingers, hard and deep, twisting them as he did.

She was there, so close to the edge, every cell inside her contracted. He curled his fingers, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Feel good?" He asked, and she hoped he didn't expect an answer. He stroked her there again, and she shuddered. "Ready to come?"

"Yes. Please." The words came out in pants.

The flat of his tongue washed over her clit as his fingers began to move. She clutched at his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. He didn't stop, only increased the intensity. The pressure. Everything.

Writhing, She was between wanting him to stop and wanting more when she exploded, screaming his name. "BRUCE!"

Trying to control her trembling body, she was vaguely aware of him moving away and redepositing himself and he was on top of her again, his hard cock nudging her entrance.

"Open your eyes."

She obeyed and stared up into his blue ones as the tip of his cock speared into her. He had never taken her with such aggression. She loved every second. She arched against the burn of being stretched but didn't close her eyes as her body absorbed him inch by inch. When he was fully seated, he murmured, "You are so precious," and began to move.

His strokes were hard and powerful as their bodies pounded together. She was on fire, felt branded as she melted into one. His muscles worked under her fingers as she held on for dear life.

As he pounded into her, she was at his mercy. Bound by him. To him. He snapped his hips, withdrawing just enough that she felt the loss of him before filling her again in a soul shattering thrust.

There was a hard edge to Bruce's hunger right now. A deep, insatiable need that she felt down inside her soul.

She loved it. Loved the violent need driving him into her body as he sought his own release inside her. She loved the way her breasts rocked on her chest and the ache in her hips as she clamped her legs around his waist.

Without warning, he pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her hips up until she was on her knees before thrusting inside her again. Gripping her by the back of the neck, he pushed down until her cheek was against the bed. He held her there as he ground into her over and over.

Curling her fingers into the sheets, she surrendered to all he was doing to her. Surrendered to everything she felt. Everything he was doing. Everything she was feeling. It was all so good. He fucked her mercilessly until she was crying with the intensity from being driven from one climax to another. It was insane. Wild. Primitive. She loved it.

The warmth of his sweat dripped down on her, and she pushed up onto her hands until her back was connected with his front. His arms encircled her waist and breast. He held her still as he thrust up into her, his mouth sucking the lobe of her ear then her neck.

He shifted their bodies again, and she was on top, glad to be able to see his face. His blue eyes blazed as she rode him, grinding her clit into him hard. His fingers pinched her nipples as she set a new pace, driving down over and over.

"Lean back," he instructed, and she did, changing the angle and giving him better access to her clit. She wasn't sure if she could survive another orgasm, but knew that she had no choice.

And when she came one last time on his member, he finally found his own long and lasting release inside of her.

He held her so close to his body afterwards. She sunk into his warm and inviting embrace.

"Is that what you needed?" Selina asked.

"Exactly what i needed." He answered. "Now i feel like i can think again."

"I'll leave you too it." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Selina." He replied.

She fell asleep quickly in his arms. But he stayed awake for a while trying to figure out their next step. It was like an impossible puzzle. And he was trying hard to figure out where exactly Jason fitted into this puzzle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home invasion.

Bruce held Selina close in bed. He began to fall deep into REM sleep. From across the estate of the manor, Jason climbed up a tree and took a sniper position, with a silenced rifle in hand. He had a clear line of sight to Bruce and Selina in their bed.

He had just gotten there so he didn't see any of their rough love making. But now that they were asleep, they were vulnerable as Jason was cocked, locked, and ready to rock.

But Jason was the least of their concerns. Another killer had made his way into the house... Deathrstoke.

For years he had been trying to figure it out. He spent a year in silence, sitting in his hideout doing only two things. Training for his next fight with the Bat, and trying to figure out who he was. It had driven him into near madness. "Who was the man behind the mask? The one man who has beaten me, and beaten me multiple times?" He wondered.

Finally he came to the conclusion that Batman was in fact Bruce Wayne. It only made since. The access to highly advanced tech. The amount of money it cost, let alone the fact that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same height, weight, race, gender, and have never been found in the exact same place at the exact same time.

Slade kept the information to himself. He wanted the Bats death to be by his hands and his hands alone. And tonight was the night he made his move. Slade waited late into the night, till just before the sun began to peak out. He figured Batman probably comes home very late and only runs on about 2-3 hours of sleep if even that.

He snuck his way into the house. And made his way quietly to the master bedroom. All the others were sleeping in the various guestrooms, he decided he would deal with them after. Slowly but surely he made his way to Bruce and Selina's bedroom. He opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

He saw Selina sleeping in Bruce's arms and shook his head in disgust.

"Treacherous whore." He thought to himself. "You'll die after him." Slade took his sword in his hand and raised it in the air.

Back in the tree Jason had Bruce in his sights. He aimed his rifle. "There you are you son of a bitch." He said to himself. He couldn't see Deathstoke, but saw his shadow from the moonlight, cast against the wall. He aimed his rifle and fired off only a single round.

The bullet penetrated the window and hissed right by Bruce's head and hit his pillow. Bruce shot up, looked around and saw Slade in his bedroom. They locked eyes, and Bruce knew everything. In that split second he knew that Slade had figured out his secret and was there to kill him.

Slade charged Bruce and swung his sword at him. Bruce backed up and dodged the strike. Slade didn't let up. He kept pushing forward and swinging his sword. Bruce kept back peddling dodging every strike. Finally he was able to evade a strike, take control of Slade's arm and remove the sword from his grasp. The sword fell to the ground, but Slade used his other hand to grab his knife.

He then swung at Bruce with the knife. Bruce evaded the strike once again. Slade again charged and pressed Bruce against the wall, trapping him in the corner. Slade put both hands on the handle of the knife and used all his strength to press it closer and closer towards Bruce.

Bruce put his hands on Slade's and did his best to push the knife away. The knife was getting closer and closer to his neck. Slade's face was stone cold as he stared deep into Bruce's eyes. He said nothing, he was only there to kill the man he despised most. The knife was now right at Bruce's neck. But just as it seemed Slade was about deal the killing blow, he stopped.

Slade let out a grunt of pain and his eyes widened. "No." He said softly. He dropped the knife and a stream of blood trailed out of the side of his mouth. With a loud slashing sound. The tip of Slade's sword burst through his chest. It almost hit Bruce, it was so close. Slade let out a loud shriek of pain as his own weapon was turned against him. The sword was then ripped out of him, and he dropped to his knees.

Selina stood there behind him holding the sword, now stained in his blood. Slade turned to look at his killer. He couldn't believe the traitor was going to be the one to end his life.

"He knows. he's to dangerous to live." Selina said.

Bruce looked at the defeated Slade and then back at Selina. "I know." He softly replied.

"No." Slade growled. Selina raised the sword. "NO!" He roared long and louc, until the sword severed his vocal cords. Selina slit his throat cleanly causing him bleed out and die quickly.

Jason watched the whole show play out through the scope. "Damn, that was brutal." He said. He lowered the weapon. "Your girl's a savage, Bruce. She's a keeper." He climbed down from the tree and headed off.

* * *

Jason knocked on the door of Sarah's apartment. It was early in the morning. She had just made some coffee when she heard the knock. A smile spread across her face when she looked through the peephole and saw it was Jason. She opened it up and greeted him with a smile. "Hey, there handsome."

"Hey, Sarah." He replied.

She noticed he looked beat up and sleep deprived. "Wow you... really look like shit." She chuckled.

"It was a bit of a rough night. Mind if i come..."

"Please do." She invited him in, sat him down on the couch, got him a cup of coffee and snuggled up against him. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Some really crazy things happened last night. And i can't really go back to my apartment right now."

"What kind of crazy shit?"

"Oh you know, I made a deal with some mob bosses, i beat the shit out of my foster brothers, got tackled and punched by our foster father; but i still went back to save him from being assassinated. "

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me."

Jason grinned. "I just want to spend some time with you. I had a great time with you last night."

"Yeah, so did i." She smiled back at him. "You know, the kinda beat up face is a turn on."

"Really?"

"I have a thing for fighters. It's just this weird thing that i like about a tough guy. If someone's missing some teeth, i'm missing my pants." She ran her fingers across his chest. "So you feeling ready for a second bout tough guy?"

"Why, you feeling sleepy?" He replied before pulling her into a kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss.


End file.
